darksidetalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sorry, Right Number
Synopsis A woman obsesses over figuring out the source of a disturbing phone call. Cast * Deborah Harmon as Katie Weiderman * Arthur Taxier as Bill Weiderman * Rhonda Dotson as Dawn * Katherone Britton as Polly * Nicole Huntington as Connie * Catherine Battistone as Phone Voice * Paul Sparer as Narrator Plot Act I Katie Weiderman is on the phone with her sister Lois planning a vacation, but wants to run it by her husband Bill - the successful writer of a suspense novel titled Spider’s Kiss. Katie tells her sister that Bill tends to get sick while in between writing projects, but he‘ll usually shrug it off once he gets an idea. Her youngest kids Jeff and Connie come in and ask to tape a film version of Spider’s Kiss on TV; Katie instructs them to ask their father to tape it on the VCR but to edit out the violent parts. After they leave, Katie talks to Lois about her oldest daughter Polly, who’s away at school; she clearly misses her and wonders how she‘ll handle it when the kids are all grown up. She happily reminds herself that she will still have Bill. As they continue to talk, the other phone line rings. Katie puts Lois on hold and picks up the second line — a traumatized voice tells her ”''Please.....take....” over broken static. Katie assumes it‘s Polly and asks her what’s wrong, only to hear the voice say “''Quick....please...” Katie insists that whatever is wrong can’t be that bad, then the other person hangs up. After trying to reconnect with the mysterious caller, she tells Lois on the other line that she will call her back. Act II Bill enters the kitchen; Katie tells her about the bizarre phone call and quickly calls Polly’s dormitory back, assuming she was saying ”Please take me home”. She gets a hold of Polly, who was not the caller; as a matter of fact, she‘s having a great day after passing a test and being asked to a dance by her crush Ronnie. After hanging up, Katie is left confused as she is certain the voice sounded like somebody in her family. Bill tries to convince her it was a prank, but she continues her search. She calls her mom next but eventually confirms she wasn’t the caller. Connie comes out wondering if everything is alright; Katie assures her she just got a weird call and that everything is fine. Once Connie leaves, Katie convinces herself the caller was her youngest sister Dawn; she calls, but Dawn’s number is busy. She has Bill contact AT&T to break through to her line, but the operator (who is a fan of Weiderman’s work) informs him the line is off the hook. Aware that Dawn’s husband is out of town, Katie convinces Bill that “something is very wrong” and that they must check on her. They drive up to her rural house, where Bill reveals he has a gun. He gets it ready just in case and the two approach her house. They find the door unlocked with scratch marks around the keyhole. The two walk in and find the place a mess, but eventually find Dawn asleep on the couch with headphones in her ears. Bill finds her house phone intact but disconnected, so he reconnects it and wakes Dawn up. She assures them she is ok, just exhausted from taking care of her newborn baby. When asked about the front door, she explains an incident where her husband had to break the door open after locking himself out and needing to use the bathroom. Katie asks Dawn if she called earlier; Dawn confirms she did not. Exhausted and out of ideas, Katie and Bill return home. A thunderstorm hits as Bill sits down to watch Spider’s Kiss. As Katie walks in, he starts to record the movie on a VCR tape which he labels JEFF. Katie has moved on from their bizarre night, but still dwells on the familiar heartbroken sobs she had heard. Bill tells her to let it go, which she does. She goes to bed while he stays up to watch the movie, as he is stressed over his next book idea and therefore can’t sleep. Hours later, Katie wakes up and realizes Bill never came to bed. She finds him still on the couch but slumped over with no pulse. She slowly realizes Bill died from a heart attack. Devastated, she sobs uncontrollably while holding her deceased husband. Act III Ten years later, a wedding is held at the Weiderman house for Polly. She joins Katie up in her room, where she’s finishing up a thank-you note to Lois. They talk about Bill and how the wedding is also the anniversary of his death. Katie is glad Polly picked this day, as it will help ”ease the pain”. They hug and Polly heads downstairs, with Katie promising she’ll be down shortly. While alone, Katie rummages through her desk looking for a stamp when she comes across the VCR tape labeled ''JEFF. ''She plays the movie and is overcome with emotion. The timeline from 10 years ago beings to overlap the present as an emotional Katie reaches for the phone. She dials the old house number, but a person surprisingly picks up — it’s herself from 10 years ago. In her frazzled state, she can only say “Please....take.... quick.... please...” The phone disconnects right before she gains composure and yells ”Quick! Please take him to a hospital. He’s gonna have a heart attack!” She frantically tries calling back, but the line is no longer in service. Category:1987 Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Directed by John Harrison